Behind A Scarred Face
by Cheery Wolf
Summary: Syaoran is sentenced to a fate worse than death by his Clan and Council. Can he face Sakura? After what was done to him? SS and please RR!
1. The Punishment

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: Take that! And that!  
  
Cheery: Neigh! Neigh!  
  
C.W.: What are they doing?  
  
Spinel Sun: They're playing some fighting games they got last week.  
  
C.W.: Who's winning?  
  
Kero: NOOOOOO! I lost to a horse! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Cheery: *very happy and holding little Japanese fans* Neigh! Neigh!! Neigh!!!  
  
Spinel Sun: Does that answer your question?  
  
C.W.: Woo boy...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Behind A Scarred Face  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
Prologue: The Punishment  
  
~*~*~  
  
Before the flight to Hong Kong, friends surrounded him. Friends that cared for him, that shared with him. He could have stayed.  
  
But no. Because his mother told him a few days ago through a phone call that he MUST come back home INMIDEATELY and inform the Li High Council about the 6 year period he was given to recovered the cards.  
  
The problem? He didn't get the cards and he secretly fell in love with Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
In his plane seat, 16-year-old Li Syaoran sighed, putting his head in his hands, 'Why didn't I stayed in Japan. Sakura was about to cry when we said good-bye at the airport. But that phone call worried me, I don't like the tone she took.'  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Scared because of what might the Council do. The Council and his mother were extremely strict when it came to important missions concerning the Clow Cards (They didn't know they are now Sakura Cards)  
  
Syaoran stayed in that position for the rest of the flight.  
  
Half-hour later the captain's voice was heard, "To all passengers we will arrive at Hong Kong International Airport in a few moments, please take your seats and prepare for landing."  
  
After listening to those words, Syaoran had the urged to stand up, open the exit door and jump out of the plane. But as he felt the plane descent, he was stuck to the seat.  
  
The plane landed swiftly and stopped at its respective dock. Slowly, the passengers gathered their things and exited the doors. After seeing them go, one of the stewardesses began checking the plane to see if everyone got out. She was a little surprised to see a boy still sitting in one of the seats.  
  
"Excuse me? Young man?"  
  
The boy's head snapped up, "Huh?"  
  
The stewardess smiled, "You can go now."  
  
He had a confused look that made her smiled more. He glances around feeling a little sheepish, "Sorry about that."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
Syaoran quickly gathered his things and stepped out the plane, not before muttering a 'thank you' to the stewardess. He exited the dock tunnel and went directly to the exit doors of the airport since he only had a handbag full of clothes. Outside, he looked around to see if the clan sent someone to get him. Not spotting anything, he sighed and sat down on the floor. Did they know about him? About, not completing the mission? About, his hidden love for Sakura? If they knew... Syaoran didn't want to think about it. Just then a black limousine parked in front of him. Syaoran did not notice it, because he was busy looking at the ground, until he felt the tip of a katana at his neck. The blade forced him to look up. He slightly gasped when he saw that it was the first class High Council warriors. The blade at his neck was pressed a little more,  
  
"Get up." The katana-wielding warrior ordered. Syaoran didn't have choice and stood up.  
  
"Get in" The second warrior ordered.  
  
Syaoran hesitated.  
  
The warrior ordered again, with more force, "Get IN!!"  
  
Now he was completely confused. Since Syaoran did not want to risk a fight there, he grabbed his bag and got in the limousine. He sat down.  
  
"What's going-..." Syaoran began, but couldn't finish as someone hit him hard on the head, making the boy black out.  
  
~*~  
  
As Syaoran started to wake up, he wondered why the High Council sent its strongest warriors to get him and why threatening him with a katana? He felt that he was in a kneeling position. He also felt someone holding him by the back of his jacket in very rough manner. He couldn't move his arms. Ropes tied them up too tightly.  
  
'What the heck is going on?!' He wondered as he opened his eyes.  
  
He almost choked. He was kneeling right in front entire council! The High Council to his left and Low Council to his right. They were sitting in an auditorium-like place. In front of him was the leader of both councils (His mother is the head of the clan, not the council) and his own mother, Li Yelan. Both were looking at him with an indifferent gaze.  
  
The leader's voice thundered over the place, "We have gathered here to discuss the news about your mission, Li Syaoran."  
  
His mother then announced, "You have been sent to recover the cards six years ago, you know that they are very important."  
  
The leader stood up and walked up to the kneeling boy, "Did you, Li Syaoran, recover the cards?"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. The leader's temper began to rise, "I will not repeat myself, did you recover the cards?"  
  
The boy still didn't answer. The leader signaled the warrior that was grabbing Syaoran. The warrior yanked the boy up by his hair, making him look directly into the leaders steely gray eyes.  
  
"No..." Was the simple reply.  
  
"If that's your answer, you must have also failed to defeat the moon guardian Yue in the Final Judgement."  
  
The leader then turned around, facing the councils, "Low and High Council! The answer is clear! Li Syaoran has failed on the most important mission both the descendants of Clow Reed and both High Magic Council and Low Magic Council have given him, despite his intensive training. Head of the Li Clan, Li Yelan, speak! And ask the councils, what will be his sentence?"  
  
Li Yelan walked up to her son, watching him with a hateful and ashamed look. She forcefully grabbed Syaoran by the chin. He winced.  
  
"Councils!" She shouted, "Decide what will be the price in failing his task."  
  
Murmurings were heard all around and finally one of the members stood up and shouted, "The council has decided, one worst than death. All that approve, speak out!"  
  
"Acknowledged!" Everyone responded.  
  
Yelan let go of Syaoran in a violent manner, "Then so be it! Li Syaoran is hereby disowned from the Clan, will be stripped from all clan privileges and is not permitted to return or step foot in Hong Kong. That, will be his punishment in my part."  
  
The leader nodded in approval, "And in part of the Council's sentence, it will be worst than death. In addition to Yelan's you will be banished to Japan with nothing! And also, you will receive our part. You will be shunned by the people of Japan."  
  
Syaoran started to struggle, but the bonds held up. Suddenly, he heard a cracking sound behind. He then felt the stinging pain as a whip stroke his back.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Syaoran managed to ask.  
  
"As you now, failures are not allowed here." The leader then conjured a ball of fire energy, and hurled it at the boy.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. The energy impacted with such forced he was went flying and crashed against a wall, cracking it.  
  
The last thing he heard was his former mother saying, "Take him away! Give him the punishment he deserves, and may it be severe!"  
  
Syaoran then fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
  
  
C.W.: I kinda got the idea while watching the movie 'Gangs Of New York' it's a very good movie.  
  
Kero: *crying*  
  
C.W.: He's still crying over because of his loss to Cheery?!?!?!  
  
Spinel Sun: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Kero: WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!! This is worse than losing to Touya!!  
  
C.W., Spinel Sun and Cheery: *sweat dropping*  
  
C.W.: To all readers! Review please!!!! 


	2. Gap of Four Years

Disclaimer- I... don't... own... CCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: *still crying*  
  
C.W.: He's STILL crying?!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Spinel Sun: No. It's because he was beaten again on a first shooter game now.  
  
Cheery: *happy and fireworks exploding around her* Neigh!!  
  
C.W.: ...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Behind A Scarred Face  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
Chapter One: Gap of Four Years  
  
~*~*~  
  
Four years have passed since Sakura said good-bye to Syaoran, her Little Wolf, at the airport. And for four years she hasn't heard of him. No letter. No phone call. Not even a simple e-mail saying that he's fine or something like that. She was a little worried, but Syaoran promised he'll come back. That kept her hopes up. Her brother (by being the overprotective brother he still is, even though she's 20 years old) tried to convince her that she forgets about Syaoran (or the "gaki" as he says it) But Sakura ignored him every time he pleaded. Kero, well, Kero was still Kero. At home playing video games and stuffing his mouth.  
  
Sighing, Sakura could still remember the last time Touya tried to make her forget. By using some kind of 'magical' soap he got in a weird looking Chinese store. She managed to throw it away, before he could use it.  
  
She was sitting by the counter of the small café she's been working at for the past two years. It was the fastest job she could get, so she could hide from Touya. Luckily it was the month of March, the slowest month of the year. Also the busiest for Touya.  
  
A voice snapped her from her thoughts from one of the tables, "Waitress!"  
  
"Coming!" Sakura walked up the client.  
  
She couldn't see his face since it was covered by a newspaper, "What can I get you sir?"  
  
The man lowered his paper, "I would like to have a cappuccino and simple ham sandwich."  
  
"Anything else?" Sakura didn't look at him, since she was busy  
  
"Why yes, what in the world is the lovely Sakura Kinomoto doing here?"  
  
She froze upon recognizing the voice. She looked up, "Eriol?"  
  
He gave her a smile, "The one and only."  
  
Sakura happily gave him a hug and then sat on one of the seats of the tables, "How've you been, I thought you and Tomoyo were still on your honeymoon in Kyoto until next week." (a/n: Yes! Eriol and Tomoyo are married here!)  
  
"We're fine and all, Tomoyo's at the hospital."  
  
Sakura became confused, "Why is that, is she alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, every thing's well. She's just being checked if she's pregnant. Getting cramps lately."  
  
Sakura was elated, "That's great, congratulations!"  
  
Eriol nodded, "Thank you, Sakura."  
  
"And why is it that you've returned early."  
  
Eriol's face suddenly darkened, "Well, its part of why I'm here. I've been looking for you since a month ago."  
  
She didn't like that look, "For me...?"  
  
He sighed, "Sakura, you might not like what I am about to tell but... its about Syaoran. About the reason he never called you, e-mailed you for the past four years."  
  
Sakura held her breath, a clenching feeling inside of her chest, "You know why...?"  
  
The blue-haired man stood up, "Yes... Sakura, he's been in Tomodea for the past month."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I'll explain later, but you must come with me to the hospital."  
  
Sakura didn't need to listen more. Worry and dread gathered inside when she heard the words 'Syaoran' and 'hospital.' She sprinted towards the back of the café and changed from her work clothes to regular ones; jeans and a white shirt. Said to her boss on her way out that she was sorry but she needed to go and that she'll explain later. The boss nodded, seeing that there weren't many customers.  
  
"Ready?" Eriol asked once she was outside. Sakura shakily nodded.  
  
"Then lets go." They got on his black Tundra pick-up that parked around the corner.  
  
~*~  
  
The ride to the hospital was short. Eriol parked the car in the hospital parking lot. Both stepped inside the building, when suddenly a longhaired woman jumped into Eriol's arms. He comforted the girl, "Its alright Tomoyo, you got be strong."  
  
Tomoyo cried on his shoulder, "But-..." She began but trailed off when she saw Sakura. She cried even harder, making Sakura even more confused. She couldn't stand it anymore, "Will someone tell me what going on?!"  
  
Eriol sadly look at the auburn-haired woman, "You got to see him for yourself. Go to room 21c on the fifth floor and don't worry, the nurses already know you're going. You go on ahead, we'll be right there."  
  
Sakura gazed at him for a moment and went to the elevators that were not too far.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the elevator Sakura was extremely worried. What made Tomoyo, a hardly sad woman, lose it like that? What happened?  
  
The elevator marked the fifth floor and she stepped off. At the floor's front desk she asked for the room Eriol instructed her. The nurses gave her a sympathetic look before showing her which hall to follow. Sakura thanked them.  
  
She followed the rooms.  
  
19c...  
  
20a...  
  
20b...  
  
20c...  
  
21a...  
  
21b...  
  
She stopped in front of the room labeled 21c. Sakura looked at the sign beside the door, 'Private/Isolation Room'  
  
"Isolation?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes. Go in." Tomoyo's voice sounded behind her. Sakura turned around looking at her friend's tear streaked face. Tomoyo nodded. Sakura hesitated for a moment. Finally, she grasped the door handle and strolled inside. Inside she saw some hospital cabinets, wheelchair in one of the corners of the room and a lone bed in the middle of it. On the bed was the figure of a man, covered by soft sheets. But what got Sakura's attention was the familiar messy cinnamon-colored hair. His back was facing her. The slow up and down of sleep-induced breathing was visible beneath the sheets. Sakura lightly placed a hand on his side. She was startled when she felt faint bumps since the sheet was flat against the skin.  
  
Fear welled up in her chest as walked around the bed. Now on the opposite side she looked at the man's face, which was covered by long bangs that reach to the base of the neck. She reached out and slowly removed the bangs.  
  
She gasped and gave out a terrified cry.  
  
Eriol then entered the room after giving Tomoyo the room next to them to rest. His wife exhausted herself.  
  
Sakura gazed at him with panic in her eyes, "Eriol! What happened to him?! What happened to Syaoran?!"  
  
Eriol grabbed two folding chairs and placed them beside the bed. Both sat down. He watched Syaoran's face. Sword-like burn marks adorned his cheeks. A network of scars covered his neck; a single scar line traveled beneath both closed eyes and over the nose. And more grazed his forehead; three scars were on each cheek, over the burns. Eriol clasped the sheets and little by little he uncovered Syaoran's upper body. His arms were also covered with dozens of scars. He was wearing a white hospital shirt with long white cotton pants. The clothes covered the worst of the injuries; Eriol thought Sakura wasn't ready to see the body yet.  
  
'She'll die of fright and panic if she sees them now'  
  
Sakura was sobbing beside him. Her elbows were placed on the bed, clutching her head.  
  
Eriol could barely hear her words, "Please, tell me what happened..."  
  
"I don't know the entire story myself, we have to wait till Syaoran wakes up. He's been like this since Tomoyo and I brought him here."  
  
"You mean he hasn't woken up yet?!"  
  
Eriol shook his head, "Fortunately, the doctor said Syaoran's not in a coma, but part of it was my doing. A deep sleep spell, because he needed the rest."  
  
Sakura nodded in understanding, clutching his hand with her own. She didn't even care about touching the scars.  
  
'Syaoran, who did this to you? Please... wake up...'  
  
Little did they know that the shocking truth will soon come out...  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
  
  
Kero: *STILL crying*  
  
C.W.: WHEN WILL IT END?!?!?!  
  
Spinel Sun: Until Kero stops challenging Cheery to rematches.  
  
Cheery: *now waving at her fans*  
  
Fans: Cheery! Cheery! Cheery!  
  
C.W.: O_O;;;;;;;;  
  
Spinel Sun: ...  
  
C.W.: Please review!!!! 


	3. Truths and Awakenings

Disclaimer- I will never own it!!!!!!  
  
C.W.: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!! The last couple of months were super stressful because of school, computer problems and my wacky family! I'll try and keep updating!  
  
Kero: Me hungry!  
  
Spinel Sun: Don't care!  
  
Kero: Me hungry!!!!!!!  
  
Spinel Sun: Don't care!  
  
Kero: ME HUNGRY!!!  
  
Spinel Sun: Argggghhhh!!  
  
C.W.: What's with them?  
  
Cheery: *whispers something to her*  
  
C.W.: O.O;;;;  
  
~*~*~  
  
Behind A Scarred Face  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
Chapter Two: Truths and Awakenings  
  
~*~*~  
  
Several days had passed since Sakura arrived at the hospital. Tomoyo and Eriol left some time ago because of Tomoyo's pregnancy and his neglected work at his private company, but they asked Sakura to keep them informed of the Syaoran's condition. Eriol said that he'll back sometime in the evening when he gets out of work.  
  
Syaoran showed no movement and that worried the doctors. But they reassured the distraught young woman that he'll wake up soon. Sakura sat on the bed, beside Syaoran's head, stroking his hair as she read a novel she recently bought at the hospital's pharmacy. She was so engrossed in her book that she almost didn't notice something soft touching her leg. Startled, she looked down and saw Syaoran unconsciously leaning his head towards her. Sakura smiled. That was the first time he moved. She was about to stand up and look for the doctor when she heard a groan. She lightly gasped and looked at Syaoran. His eyes twitched several times and they slowly opened. Sakura expected to see his beautiful amber eyes.  
  
But instead, he revealed glazed grayish white eyes.  
  
Blind eyes.  
  
Frightened, she grabbed a small device with a small button on the side table and pressed, calling for the doctor. Moments later, the doctor appeared and looked over Syaoran, checking his vitals and his eyes.  
  
The emerald-eyed young woman gulped, "What's wrong with him...?"  
  
The doctor sighed, "Well, for one thing, the bastards who did this had no compassion. He's blind, I'm very sorry..."  
  
Sakura knees almost buckled, but she stood her ground. Tears gathered up in her eyes.  
  
Seeing this, the doctor said as he left, "We'll monitor him for now and if anything happens let me know, okay?"  
  
The young woman shakily nodded. She glanced at Syaoran, whose blank silver stare was blindly gazed at the ceiling. She looped her hands under his arms and gently pulled his upper body against her, his head leaning on her chest, her arms around him, and her head resting on top of his.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and started crying, "... Why... why did this have to happen to you...?"  
  
A small voice whispered, "Sakura..."  
  
She snapped her eyes open and gazed at the blind young man, "... Syaoran...?" And saw that one of his hands was moving, as if looking for something. She softly grasped it.  
  
"... You're alive..." He whispered.  
  
The emerald-eyed woman became confused, "What do you mean...?"  
  
Even declared blind, his eyes showed extreme sadness, "... They told me... you were dead..."  
  
Her heart broke, "No... I'm here, don't worry. I won't leave you."  
  
"... They..." He started saying, but the young woman saw that he was having trouble speaking. She softly soothed him.  
  
"Shhh... just get some rest."  
  
But what he said before closing his blind eyes made her very uncomfortable,  
  
"... said I deserved this... because of my failure... and that I was useless..."  
  
He fell asleep the moment he spoke the last word. Sakura's heart was beating in a very accelerated pace.  
  
Who were they?  
  
What failure?  
  
And finally, why did he deserve this?  
  
"I believe I can answer that" A voice came. Sakura turned her gaze towards the door and saw Eriol enter. He sat down on one of the room's chairs beside the bed. Sakura stared at him puzzled.  
  
"You know what happened?"  
  
Eriol shook his head, "Not everything, but I have a pretty good idea." He pondered for a moment, "Do you remember when Syaoran first came here?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he came here to take the Clow Cards because it was a mission given by his family..." An imaginary light bulb lit up in over head, "Wait... are you telling me that his family, his own flesh and blood, did this to him!?!"  
  
"Since you put that way, yes it was..."  
  
Sakura was shocked at the revelation, "But why?!"  
  
Eriol didn't answer; he just looked at the wall with a longing gaze. He then looked at her with sad eyes,  
  
"Because that's their nature... their lifetime goal..."  
  
"...goal...?" The Card Mistress didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Let me put it this way... the Li Clan is very, no, extremely power hungry and ever when they first heard about The Clow Cards and the power the had, they made it their ultimate ambition to acquire them. They were so greedy that they even sacrificed their own children. Female heirs were either killed or used only for seeking male heirs when they're of age. Every time a male heir is born in that family, the heir is trained from a very young age in the arts of martial arts and magic in order to send that him to retrieve The Cards. That tradition has spanned for over 800 years and from what is written in several books I have, the majority of those heirs never made it past the age 16. And from the looks of it, that tradition is still active."  
  
Sakura silently gripped Syaoran's bed sheets. She whispered, "How come they died...?"  
  
The blue-haired magician sighed, "Some because they couldn't endure the intense training and were killed for being weak, the others... well..."  
  
The young woman shivered, hoping he wouldn't say what she was thinking.  
  
"... they never recovered The Clow Cards and were sentenced to death. And it looks like Syaoran is the only one to survive this tradition."  
  
As he ended he saw Sakura grip the sheets tightly. Eriol softly told her that he'll be back later and silently left the room, leaving the Card Mistress to think about everything he told her.  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
C.W.: I would like to say once again... that I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates!  
  
Kero: *sarcastic* Sure you are...  
  
C.W.: *extremely angry* Don't you dare start!! For that comment, no pudding for two months!!  
  
Kero: NOOO!!  
  
Cheery: Neigh! *translates to: Review please!* 


End file.
